I Am Not Clara Oswald
by Second Silver
Summary: What if Clara Oswald wasn't just the human companion of the Doctor? What if there was something else that even she wasn't aware of until now?
1. Dark Heaven

**Rated T because I'm slightly paranoid.**

**Yea right hello. "Dark Heaven" AU. Some Impossible Wolf at the end. Not much to say here. Bye.**

When she was hiding from a Cyberman she heard it again. That voice, the same one that had told her what to do when the Doctor had been trapped inside the TARDIS, the one that made her decide to stay traveling with the Doctor instead of leaving after the thing at the Orient Express.

Before she hadn't thought about it, but now she could hear it more clearly, she could feel it. Without even thinking she got the old fob watch from her pocket a moment before the Cyberman located her.

"Stop. You can't kill me." She said, slowly backing away from him.

"Incorrect." The Cyberman stated.

"I'm a target of great strategical value. Alive, I'm a tactical advantage. Killing me would be the biggest mistake you ever made. You have no idea of who I am." As soon as Clara spoke those words she paused, feeling like someone else had spoken through her.

The Cyberman scanned her "You are Clara Oswald. You are human. You are unimportant. You will be deleted."

Forced to make a quick decision she opened the watch and the golden light flowed into her a moment before the Cyberman fired.

"No no no, don't you see? I'm not Clara Oswald. Not anymore." She said, pulling a sonic screwdriver from her pocket and thanking her previous self for having forgotten that she had taken it.

"Identify."

"Don't be so slow. It's bad for your image. Who can change face at any time they want? Who can fool you like this?" She asked, stepping forward and pointing the screwdriver at his chest "I'm the Doctor."

She then used it to deactivate him and escape, hoping that she wouldn't meet more of them on the way out.

-

"Clara, I found out who it was." The Old Man told her when he saw that she was okay "Missy. It was her who gave you my number. She said that it was because..."

"I'm a control freak and you're the man who should never be controlled. Because you would go to hell if I asked." She answered before looking at him and seeing the signs that he was holding back the regeneration "You're dying aren't you? Only way to stop the Cybermen would be to take control of them all and there was only one way to do it."

"How do you know that Clara? You weren't there." Osgood asked before looking between them "Unless..."

"What?" He asked, looking at his future self "And why would I use the Chameleon Arch and give myself a whole life like that?"

"As our previous wife would say, spoilers... Besides, I was not the one who programmed the Arch." She stated a moment before hearing the TARDIS materialize behind her and turning around. She smiled, thinking about Rose and hoping that it was her who was driving.

Her thoughts were proven true when the blonde walked out of the doors and kissed her, causing both Osgood and the Doctor to look away for a few minutes before he asked "Is it over now? How are you back in this universe Rose?"

"Spoilers. You know that we can't tell you." The brunette Time Lady stated before they heard the Cloister Bell "Have to go now. Would be bad to be here at my own regeneration. And Osgood, think about his offer."

And with that both her and Rose rushed towards her TARDIS and sent her back to the Vortex.

**And this is it. Bye. Say what you think of it (if you want).**


	2. Pete's World

_Hiiiiiiiii. Soo... I really never know what to write here._

**THISISALINEBREAKBECAUSESOMETHINGISNTWANTINGTOWORKSOIMWRITINGTHISFORNOACTUALREASON**

The Doctor looked at the console, unsure of where she would go next. She had just dropped Osgood on Earth by her request after dealing with a(nother) Dalek invasion.

She let her gaze wander while she thought, and a little while later she found herself staring at one of the chalkboards that her previous self always had around "He never managed to figure out what was that." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the incomplete calculations "But it was that he could think about shortly after regenerating..."

"Shortly... After... Regenerating..." She whispered as she ran around the console, throwing various levers, switches, placing the coordinates and even activating the blue boringers and turning the brakes off (only because she couldn't risk having human self hear her arriving).

Of course, everything clicked on place once she had gotten that piece of the calculation... Except where it had come from, but she already had an idea about it. There weren't many races that had perfected inter-dimensional travel, and only one had any reason to send it to her.

For once she was glad that Chinny had spent so much time tinkering with the Old Girl, because it meant that she just needed to input the calculation and maintain the stability of the bridge that was formed while she moved.

She walked out of the doors and instantly noticed that the air wasn't right. She then looked at the sky and had her suspicions confirmed when she saw the blimps against the blue sky. "No no no. Not here. Why here?" She whispered, slowly walking back towards her TARDIS and hoping that Rose wasn't nearby.

She heard a knock on the door and a voice calling her less than a minute after she had gotten back in. The Doctor briefly thought about simply letting her in, but then decided against it a moment later and activated a hardlight hologram to make it look like Sandshoes was asleep on the chair at the corner of the room.

She heard the door opening a moment later when Rose used her key and turned to look at her. "Where's the Doctor?" She asked, her eyes darting around the console room and finally noticing the hologram at the corner. She ran towards it before the TARDIS deactivated it.

"No no no. Why did you do that?" The Doctor said as she stared at the central column and Rose turned towards her.

"Who are you? What did you do to him?" Rose asked, turning to her "And how are you here? The Doctor said that the walls were completely closed and that it was impossible to come back."

"Voice Interface activate." She whispered, prompting a hologram with her appearance to appear "Show her the regenerations from Sandshoes to Chinny, Old Man and..."

Rose only stared as she saw her Doctor regenerate into the man who had been her teacher when she was a kid, and as she saw him regenerate into an old man. The hologram stopped there as the woman standing besides the console seemed to be thinking about something "Is that him?" Rose asked.

"Used to be... Sorry. It's just that I traveled with that him and the other one. And..." She mumbled before letting it the hologram continue to play out the regeneration as the Old Man regenerated and left Rose staring at an image of her again.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, walking closer to her "Is that you?"

"Yes Rose. It's me." She answered after a moment "Where's the Metacrisis me? I thought that he would be with you."

"He was... But he was still too human for his Time Lord brain." Rose mumbled, making no movements to stop the tears that sprouted from her eyes.

"When?" She asked, her voice filling with regret for having left Rose in this parallel universe.

"50 years ago." Rose answered after some time had passed.

"It's the Bad Wolf isn't it? That's why you're still the same..." The Doctor whispered "W-Would you want to go back to the other universe?"

**THISISALINEBREAKBECAUSESOMETHINGISNTWANTINGTOWORKSOIMWRITINGTHISFORNOACTUALREASON**

_Kim: Reasons? I can't write anything close to Donna without my mind getting really annoying. Martha because she already had like a 99.9% happy ending and I don't want to disturb that. SJS for the same reason as Donna and because I only ever watched "Genesis" from the Classics._

_MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thanks for the review._

_LadyThetaSigma: Thanks for the review. (I'm sure that I'm already sounding repetitive here.)_

_Chaotic Time Lady: Continuation? I don't know the meaning of that word..._

_TimeLordPrime: Well... Still no idea about why Clara was there. My mind is just saying timey-wimey and River at the moment._

_Yea. So... looks like I continued this. No, don't do the surprised face. I'm the one doing it. No. You really shouldn't expect it to be completely linear if/when new chapters appear._

_(And I might have a plan for a next chapter. Or might not have. Well, it's more like a thing. A very thingy thing. Involving galactic coordinates 10-0-11-0-0 by 02 from Galactic Zero Centre and *draws space-time coordinates during a dream*)_


	3. Trenzalore - Gallifrey

Oh look, another chapter thing. Didn't expect it so soon.

Really not sure why I wrote it that way during the Timestream part.

**THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMMYFUTURESELF**

I don't know where I am. I don't know who I am. All I remember is being the Impossible Girl now, living a thousands lives only to save the Doctor. They never remember being me until their deaths. They only remember that they have to save him.

Being born, living and dying over and over again just to save him every single time. As I go further I start to wonder if I could survive, despite what River had said. But then again, I had survived worse. There was a reason that I called myself the Impossible Girl.

No, wait. That's what the Doctor calls me... Right?

I can feel my Timestream falling apart around me as it's purpose for the timeline is finished.

But I keep falling. Eventually I stop. The Heart of the Timestream. The last piece of solid ground between me and the Vortex itself.

**THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYBORROWEDFROMTHETARDIS**

I take a deep breath as I jump after Clara.

I see echoes of myself running against Time and trying to save her own echoes as I try to find her, try to keep her together.

Every time I am so close. And every time I fail. I begin to lose hope, until I feel someone else with me.

Rose is here. She helps me hold together small pieces of my lives. So small that they wouldn't be noticed, but enough to build a safe spot, the Heart of my Timestream.

I run towards it even as I feel everything collapsing around me.

I land near Clara. She's quietly staring at the other Me.

"Clara, let's go back now." I say, trying to make her move and stop looking at Him.

"Why is he there?" She whispers, looking at me for a moment.

"Because he was the one who broke the promise. My secret." I mumble, defeat seeping though my words, still trying to take her away.

"But that's not right." She tells me after a moment "He fought in the War,but we always tried to do the best we could to protect the rest of the Universe."

"Clara?" I turn to her again as she speaks those words. There was no way she could know that. The entire War was locked so much that it shouldn't have been accessible even from my Timestream.

Before I could question her about it she had already passed out. I take her in my arms and with Rose's help we return to my dying TARDIS.

When Clara wakes up a long time later she doesn't remember anything about what happened there.

**THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMTHEDALEKS**  
><em>Now for the Time War<em>  
><strong>THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMTHETIMELORDS<strong>  
><em>And Gallifrey<em>  
><strong>THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMTHEMASTER<strong>  
><em>(Set after Dark Heaven)<em>  
><strong>THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMTHEDOCTOR<strong>

"But don't worry. I started a very long time ago" Sandshoes said as more versions of his TARDIS started being pulled through the Time Lock .

"I didn't know I was well off. All twelve of him." The General mumbled, staring in wonder at the screens.

"No Sir. All thirteen." Androgar replied, making two of them stop and stare at the screen.

"What? No no no. That's impossible." Said Chinny moments before he saw Clara's face appear in a new screen "Clara?"

"Yes and no Chinny. Pay attention." She answered after the General had given them permission to continue with the plan "Rose, hold that. Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded before turning back to the consoles and continuing their work, sending Gallifrey to another universe a moment before the Daleks fired, causing them to destroy most of their own ships. The remaining ones quickly disappeared.

The Doctor turned to Rose for a moment with a slight smile on her face "Are they gone?" Rose asked her a moment later, still not moving from her spot at the other side of the console.

"Yes... And this means that now I just have to..." She mumbled, carefully pressing a multitude of buttons and throwing various levers "Pull it back. Across the bridge. And into this universe."

"What now then?" Rose said with a smile, walking around the console.

The Doctor stopped to think for a moment before pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Well, there's going to be quite a bit to be done. Not that I will stay for long." She whispered, still holding Rose close to her while setting the coordinates to land at the Capitol.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked, one hand resting on the materialization lever.

"Always." Rose whispered, pulling the lever alongside her.

**THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMMYPASTSELF**

_MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thanks the review._

_TimeLordPrime: I still, to this day, can't find an actual explanation for the Doctor to have left Rose (In-Universe), since cloning technology exists and there doesn't seems to be any actual reason (Well, he did have River to worry about, but without knowing who she was she could have even been Rose having turned into a Time Lady because of Bad Wolf) Ok right, I'll leave before I fill 5 pages with this. Thanks for the review._


	4. Who is Clara Oswald? - Dark Heaven 2

**I still don't own Doctor Who (in this Universe), any questions?  
><strong>_And before I start talking, here is the chapter._

* * *

><p><em> *Opening scene of Death in Heaven*<em>

She was hiding from the Cyberman when she heard the voice again, the same one that had convinced her to not stop travelling with the Doctor after what was supposed to be their last time and that helped her deal with the Boneless when the Doctor was trapped inside the TARDIS, but it felt different this time somehow.

"Stop. You can't kill me." She said while slowly backing away from the Cyberman that had located her.

"Incorrect" It stated.

"I'm a target of great strategic value. Alive, I'm a tactical advantage. Killing me would be the biggest mistake you ever made. You have no idea of who I am." She said, her hand unconsciously going to her pocket to clutch her old watch.

The Cyberman paused for a moment to scan her before stating "You are Clara Oswald. You are human. You are unimportant."

"That's what you're supposed to think," Clara said, a slight grin forming on her face as she devised a plan even if she wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing "that's what everyone thinks."

"You are Clara Oswald." The Cyberman continued rather stubbornly.

"She was just a cover story, a disguise. There wasn't ever a real Clara Oswald." 'Clara' continued, hoping that she could just convince the Cyberman to leave, even if she knew that it wouldn't be so easy.

"Identify." The Cyberman insisted.

"Don't be so slow, it's really embarassing. Who can fool you like this, hiding right under your nose, changing face any time they want?" She said, backing away from the Cyberman while half-expecting the Doctor to appear at any moment "I'm not Clara Oswald, she hasn't ever really existed."

"Identify." The Cyberman insisted again.

"I'm the Doctor." Clara kept lying, even as a part of her insisted that she wasn't.

"Scans indicate human biology." The Cyberman stated, raising it's arm to fire at her "You will be deleted."

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way Clara." She heard the voice say before she completely lost control of her body.

"Alert. Time Lord consciousness detected. You will identify." It said.

"You really are slow, aren't you? I told you that ages ago. Or did you forget it already?" The Doctor asked, discreetly configuring the sonic that was in her pocket to a frequency that would hopefully deactivate the Cyberman.

She only hoped that she correctly remembered the specific frequency that Missy had used for this Cyber-Cloud.

"Scan indicates a shared consciousness between the Time Lord known as the Doctor and the human known as Clara Oswald." The Cyberman said after scanning her again.

"I always did wonder if you were really this slow or if Missy specifically programmed you that way so that you couldn't harm me. Wouldn't put that beyond her." She said with a smile on her face.

"And you just made the biggest mistake of your life by letting me talk." The Doctor grinned, puling the sonic from her pocket and aiming at the Cyberman, deactivating it in less than a second.

She really needed to get said sonic back to her past self later, but that was somewhat of a secondary concern as she focused on trying to find the exit again.

The Doctor receded back into the watch when they got closer to the door. Clara could go outside and face the Old Man. She really was in no mood to deal with her past self after she nearly exausted herself mentally by taking control of Clara's body.

Clara in the meanwhile felt confused. What exactly had happened there? She had a very vague feeling that she had somehow disabled the Cybermen on the way out, but she had no memory of it.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the Doctor who came running out of the TARDIS that had been parked right outside.

"Clara, I found out who it was, the woman in the shop who gave you my number. It was..." He said excitedly, barely noticing that she slipped the sonic into his pocket when he got closer.

"Missy. Because I'm the control freak, you're the man that should never be controlled and because you'd go to hell if I asked." Clara whispered sadly, pulling him into a hug and ignoring his response.

"Clara?" He asked, confused by what her words could imply.

"I-It's nothing Doctor." She answered after after a moment "Do you think you could leave me at my flat? I need some time to think about a thing."

"Sure." He said, moving back towards the TARDIS and pushing the confusion towards the back of his mind for the moment. He could solve it later.

* * *

><p><em>*Café Scene at the end of Death in Heaven*<em>

He could sense something was wrong when he entered the cafe, and that sense only intensified when he saw Clara playing with a fob watch.

"Hi Doctor." She said after pocketing the watch when he sat down "I definitely approve of your choice of Osgood as a companion. But then again, I might be biased."

"So you're truly me. I was hoping you weren't." He answered after a few seconds passed "But why?"

"I needed to hide. Didn't have that much time to set the specifics." She stopped to think for a moment "Well, now that I think about it, River was the one closest to the console, so I suppose she could have done something without me noticing it."

"She always did know far more things about us than she ever let go. But why are you here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you as Clara before..." She stopped for a moment before getting up and moving to besides the table "One last hug?"

"I suppose." He said, slowly putting his arms around her after she had already done so.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye then. Try not to regenerate before you're supposed to." Clara said with a smile on her face, which quickly disappeared when she noticed the way he was looking to the nearby alleyway. She didn't need to look because she knew who was there, but she had hoped that Rose would have stayed inside the TARDIS waiting.<p>

Part of the reason she hadn't changed back yet was that she had wanted her younger self to remember traveling with her. It wasn't like knowing it would give him foreknowledge or anything, since all the memories would be trapped inside the watch, and of course, the memories about her being him would be changed (thanks to the TARDIS) into memories of her saying that she wanted to stop traveling with him.

Of course, the mere thought of Rose almost made the smile completely reappear in her face. Almost. Because she knew that now the Old Man would have to forget it, after all she remembered that it had been a complete surprise for her when she ran into Rose while testing the calculations needed to bring Gallifrey back.

"You know that you'll have to forget that she's there, right?" She said sadly.

"Yes." He stated simply, before adding "Does she know?"

"Yes. Took a long while, but yes." She answered.

"Good." He said, smiling slightly. You wouldn't know that the smile was there if you didn't know how to look for it, but it was there. "Goodbye."

He then quickly got into the TARDIS and dematerialized before setting the course for UNIT while his mind already suppressed the memories.

Clara meanwhile walked towards her own TARDIS alongside Rose, neither of them speaking until they were already inside.

"I suppose it's time then?" She asked, a part of her still wanting to delay it.

"Yea." Rose supplied "River already has the coordinates and everything ready in her diary. She assured me that anything after fob watching you wasn't registered there, so it should be safe to pick it up at the Library."

"No sense delaying it further then." Clara whispered before opening the watch. It certainly wasn't as painful as having changed into a human, but it still hurt for a moment.

"Goodbye Clara" The Doctor whispered, pocketing the watch once again and turning to Rose.

"Ready to go Doctor?" Rose asked, and although her voice was calm the Doctor could see that she was worried about her (It must have been because of what she had told her about when Sandshoes had had to become John Smith in order to hide from the Family of Blood).

"Yea." She said, drawing Rose in for a kiss "I'll be fine. Specially now."

And together they set off towards the Library to recover River's diary.

* * *

><p><strong>I hadn't really planned doing this. The idea to sort of rewrite the first chapter just appeared and I followed it. <strong>  
><strong>Bye. Might be seeing you again. Or not.<strong>  
><strong>*throws a smoke bomb and disappears into the TARDIS*<strong>


	5. Pete's World 2

_**Right... *looks at timeline* This is following 12 (Weeell, recently-regenerated-13) and not Clara/Rose from Dark Heaven. I swear we'll get back to them soon(-ish). Possibly. And if you believe that I have a schedule then I'll tell you about how the Doctor is the greatest driver ever.**_

_**I solemnly swear that I have never owned Doctor Who.**_

_**And if anyone doesn't recognize the order of Doctors here: Shouty (9), Sandshoes (10), Chinny(11), Old Man(12), Clara(nickname pending)(13).**_

* * *

><p>The Doctor just looked at the console for a while, unsure of where to go next. Osgood had already left a few years ago, having decided to just go back to working at UNIT, and she was alone.<p>

Not that it bothered her. Or it did. She wasn't sure yet, she was still cooking, still not ready.

And she was aware of something else nagging at the edge of her consciousness... Something important, something she was supposed to do... Something...

She found herself staring at one of the chalkboards her previous self always had around during his early years. A part of her mind wondered how she had gotten to the storage room, but that was dismissed while she examined the calculations.

The Old Man had never actually stopped to do that, but now the Doctor wondered if they were actually something greater. It seemed like too much a coincidence that he had suddenly come up with them, and since she wasn't busy she had time to examine them.

The results were... Surprising. Well, not very surprising taking into account the fact that the Time Lords would really like to be freed from the Pocket Universe where they were trapped.

But the calculations were not complete, like there was a piece missing before she could actually even start to think of using them to bring Gallifrey back.

Her mind raced as she tried to remember anything about the calculat- Of course. Vastra's house. Right after his regeneration the Old Man had already started scribbling them on the floor, wanting to write them down somewhere, anywhere, as long as he managed to record them before his mind deleted it.

She raced to the Console Room, frowning as she turned off the brakes and activated the blue boringers (she hated to do that, but she didn't want Clara to hear her landing there. She would have far too many questions that couldn't be answered right now.).

After almost crashing into the house instead of quietly materializing (there was a reason she always left the brakes on) she exited the TARDIS, thankful that she had arrived at a point right after the Old Man had left to go chase the dinosaur but before the writing had been cleaned.

After almost half an hour of copying the calculations to a blackboard provided by the TARDIS (it wasn't her fault that it took so long. Her past self should have written it more carefully. And in order. And in a more understandable way.).

* * *

><p>Now that the calculations were half complete she could test them. No sense in wasting a thousand years trying to get them to work in theory only to then find out that there was a small mistake that stopped her from being able to (safely) tear open a hole in the barrier between dimensions.<p>

And for the first time in a few hundred years she was glad that Chinny had spent so long tinkering with the TARDIS. All the modifications to the mechanical parts that he did actually made it possible for her to input the calculations by herself. She still couldn't put specific coordinates there (yet), but she trusted the TARDIS to take her where she needed to go.

She just really really hoped that it didn't cause her to regenerate right after leaving the TARDIS. She still hadn't had time to even properly look at a mirror or choose some new clothes, but all things considered it could be worse. She could still be stuck on a healing coma like Sandshoes had because of Shouty having absorbed the Time Vortex to save Rose (and even using a small piece of that energy to save her life there).

Rose. She hadn't thought of her in quite some time. At some point she had managed to convince herself that Rose was happy in Pete's World with the Metacrisis, but now the guilt that Sandshoes had felt immediately after leaving her returned full force.

She was still thinking about that while imputing the calculations, and she noticed just a bit too late that the TARDIS was already moving.

She was almost sure that she knew where the Old Girl was going, but she still hoped that she was wrong.

A look at the nearest screen after landing proved that her suspicions were right. A knock at the door a moment later destroyed any hopes that she had landed into another Parallel Universe that was merely very similar.

She was at Bad Wolf Bay. In Pete's World.

And Rose was right there at the door.

The Doctor inspected the console again, hoping that she could at least perform a short jump away. As much as she had loved (still loved) Rose, she didn't think that she could withstand the pain of seeing her again.

Unfortunately it seemed like she didn't have much of a choice since the TARDIS would take at least an hour to recover from the Universe jumping and she knew that Rose would use her key to enter in about 12.6 seconds if she didn't open the doors herself.

A moment passed before she made a decision.

* * *

><p>Rose allowed herself to smile for a moment before opening the TARDIS doors. Running alongside the Doctor, her Doctor, while he tried to desperately come up with a plan to save them on the last second before they would have been killed, those had been some of the happiest times of her life. Most people would say that she was crazy for liking that, but she was happy with him, and sometimes, just sometimes, she had hoped that they could have had something more than... Whatever it was that they had.<p>

She was surprised when she saw the new TARDIS interior, but that wasn't what drew her attention. That honor went to the short brunette woman wearing clothes that seemed to be too big for her while fiddling with something in the console and to the fact that the Doctor seemed to be passed out on a chair not far from her.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, tentatively approaching the chair he was in, accidentally stepping on something that looked like it belonged to the Cybermen "Doctor?"

She reached out a hand to touch him, but he suddenly disappeared as soon as she got closer.

"No no no no." The woman said in an annoyed tone, flicking a few more switches before staring at the central column "Why did you do that? You could have at least kept it for a few minutes, until... Until..."

"Who are you and what did you do to him?" Rose asked in a threatening tone, slipping back to her Torchwood training that she so rarely thought of nowadays "And for that matter, how are you here? The Doctor said that trying to travel between Universes would be impossible once the walls closed."

"I've been known to be wrong before" She whispered before doubling over in pain and coughing up some regeneration energy.

Rose immediately rushed forward to help her. Despite the suspicions she had she couldn't just leave her there in obvious pain.

She helped sit the woman in the same chair where she had seen the fake Doctor a few moments before, but before Rose could ask any questions she spoke up "I suppose it's useless to keep hiding my identity, isn't it?" She asked in a resigned tone "Activate Voice Interface"

"Voice Interface enabled" Stated the hologram which appeared right in front of them.

"Display the regenerations from the point when Rose left until now." The woman said a moment before their surroundings changed to the TARDIS of Rose's second Doctor, a snowy area visible through the open doors for a moment before he limped inside.

She watched as he struggled against the regeneration for long enough to send the TARDIS into the Vortex before finally stopping. She watched as his face changed to one who looked like one of her old teachers and then he was already running since the burst of regeneration energy had knocked the TARDIS off-course and it was heading straight towards the Earth.

The image then flickered for a moment before the console room changed to one that looked a bit more like the one that she was actually in. She saw the Doctor talking to a woman that looked almost exactly like the one who was on the chair besides her, except that she seemed to be far younger. She could see that his body was already starting to glow, but unlike her Doctor he seemed to be just waiting for the change to happen while he apparently tried to comfort the woman (she assumed that she was his current companion). And then his face quickly changed into that of an old man, and moments later the TARDIS lurched and he was running to the console, trying desperately to stop her from crashing.

"So that's him now?" Rose asked, once again turning towards the woman, who now had a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at the spot where her lookalike had been a few moments ago.

"Used to be." She said, breaking from the thoughtful state and pausing to look at the console for a moment before continuing "The TARDIS is probably just organizing the projection. The last regeneration was quite recent."

And then as if triggered by her words the older Doctor entered the TARDIS, a few pieces of Cyber-technology visible on his face and hands. For a moment he looked annoyed when he spotted it, as if he had thought that he had gotten rid of that, but then he seemed to simply accept it, and unlike his previous selves he voluntarily started the regeneration, away from the console and without starting the dematerialization sequence.

When the light faded Rose saw that he became the woman who was right besides her. She then proceeded to rush to the console and immediately send the TARDIS to the Vortex, and it was then that the image faded.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, turning once again towards the chair.

"Yes Rose, it's me." The Doctor said, still looking at the spot where her image had been "Why do I look like Clara?" She whispered to herself.

Rose just looked at her, unsure of what to say. All those years she imagined that if she ever saw him again she would slap him until he regenerated or something like that for abandoning her, but now that the Doctor was there she found that she just couldn't do that.

She still loved the Doctor far too much even after all this time even after what he had done. The fact that the Doctor was now a woman did surprise her, but it didn't change how she felt. She doubted anything could truly change that.

"So where's the Metacrisis Me?" The Doctor asked, as if recognizing the look on her face and wanting to get as far away from that matter as possible "I thought he would be with you."

"He... He was, but..." Rose answered, tears sprouting from her eyes as she remembered "In the end his Time Lord brain became too much for him to bear and..."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, getting up and hugging her before collapsing onto the chair once again "When was it?"

Rose took a moment to try to calm herself down a bit before answering "At least a hundred years ago."

"But how are you still the same?" The Doctor asked, before answering it herself a moment later "It's the Bad Wolf, isn't it? But how could you still have it without dying?"

"Yea" Rose said a moment later.

The Doctor then seemed to stop for a while after that (probably filing away that question for later) before finally speaking again "Would... Would you want to go back to the other Universe?"

Even with it having changed so much Rose still recognized the expression on the Doctor's face. Hope, with a slight twinge of fear.

Perhaps if her family was still alive her answer would have been different, but as it was now there was only really one response she could give.

"Yes"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to building that shelter against the S9 finale because it's obviously going to be something heavy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll see if I can take a typewriter to the secret location where said hideout is located.<strong>_  
><em><strong>*disappears while saying something about Doctor, Rose, River, Chameleon Arch, Daleks?, Library and Gallifrey*<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, possibly.<strong>_  
><em><strong>See you later.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or not.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bye.<strong>_

_**Random Thing: "Let there be light" *points at lamp* *power comes back on* "What? What?! WHAT?!"**_  
><em><strong>Transcribed from a real happening. Really.<strong>_


End file.
